Talk:Wrecked Ship
Here. So as to stop the revert-war, lemme elaborate here. You even acknowledge in the text right there that it is never stated, hinted at, or even implied. You then reiterate: "Again, this is never mentioned in the games" or something to that extent at the very end. I'm all for speculation based on evidence--but this is a whole other story here. Not a single pixel or line of text anywhere in the games, comics, etc has ever given any indication about any word of what you said there. It's an interesting little bit of pseudo-fanon, but it has no place here. Dazuro 05:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for using the talk page. Like I said, the one edit was a mistake that I made after losing my revision (which I redid). This isn't something that I added, but it seems to be a great solution. Like the edits I made stated, there is little other alternative and they are last seen nearby and heading in the direction of the ship. Writers love adding this type of unfeasable stuff, and I do feel that it is implied, but I'm not going to say that in the article because obviously not everyone agrees. I agree that the BSL segment was unnecessary, so I'd removed that. Please do not repetedly delete sections of an article while they are disputed, as well. This is when you allow other users to add their judgement. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) While normally I'd agree about not removing disputed bits, that wasn't disputed in the least--the section itself flat-out directly stated "by the way, this is not true and is completely baseless" in multiple places. Were it something more along the lines of Ridley's resurrection, where there is evidence on multiple sides of the spectrum, that's a different story. Still, sorry if you think I jumped the gun, but I still believe I was in the right for deleting that. PS: You say "writers love adding this type of stuff", as though it being commonplace makes it acceptable. I've seen several edits randomly adding "COOL BEANS!" to articles. In a more relevant and serious note, I've also seen more than a few instances of Halo-Metroid comparisons, saying things like "this is one of the many similarities/ripoffs between the series". Being commonly done does not justify it. :P If we want to be taken seriously as a resource, and if we want to have a No Fanon rule (and apparently we do), then we should actually enforce it, ya dig? Sorry again for any ill will implied, but I'm trying to look out for the Wiki here. Dazuro 05:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, crap, man, sorry about that! I just reread it--I thought you were trying to say the ship was used to bring the dachoras/etecoons to Zebes to begin with, which had no evidence at all. I see what you meant now--and that's actually plausible, even somewhat likely. Damn, now I feel like an ass. :\ Dazuro 05:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Don't beat yourself up over it. We all make mistakes. I goofed up on Talk:Lower Norfair awhile ago and must have confused some people, thinking I was on a different page. Please don't belittle other users, though. That was my main issue. I understand that what you were inferring from the text would have made me seem like a hypocrite, but it is important to remember that when there is a discrepancy between someone's usual beavior and a specific action that there is usually there is something overlooked like this. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:56, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I suppose. I guess I just had some lingering animosity toward you already, as I saw you championing the "there are several species of pirates" fallacy in another discussion, and my first thought was "wtf, admins should know better". I know, I shouldn't judge from one incident.. Sorry. I'm kinda bad about jumping to conclusions. Dazuro 06:01, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I can say for certain that Keyhunters are, but can't think of any other sources without digging around. I love to learn when I am wrong, though. The editors are doing the best they can with what they have here, so you can't really get upset about the state of things when you don't take action and provide sources against, to address bad information. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:05, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Ki Hunters were introduced as a separate group aiding the pirates. But a lot of people incorrectly theorized that the actual species called the Space Pirates consisted of multiple species since they often changed appearances--ignoring the explanations and evidence given for these changes, both in-game and in interviews and mangas. Hm, actually, the Hunters do resemble some castes of Pirates in ways. Were they actually confirmed as a different species, other than that they were "pirates from another galaxy"? Dazuro 06:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Well, the whole speciation thing is confusing by itself, if you are familliar with biological evolution. Where does one species end and another begin? The Pirates certainly mutate themselves a great deal (Phazon, Chozo bioengineering, etc.), and it seems they get help from other races (I'll look for a source now). Often we can not discern whether some versions are part of the "main race" (being the clawed ones seen in MZM, MP2E, MP3C, SM, and MF), just as there is limited knowledge in regard to whether some of Samus's Ships are alterations or she has different types or she mixes and matches pieces. Also, the Pirate Militia seems to be an enslaved race, which is something that blurs the line almost as bad as genetic engineering does. Heck, are all of the races in the Universe divergent from one species? Did abiogenesis occur on many planets? We don't have a lot of answers. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:25, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Eh? The Militia are the same species as regular pirates.. they have the same heads and such. In fact, comparing their armor and equipment designs, they seem to be based off the standard Space Pirates from the first Prime, albeit redesigned a bit. However, that's an interesting point about the lines between species. Either way, the point is that all space pirates classified as Space Pirates originate from a single race, be it Urtragian, Zebesian, or otherwise. Dazuro 06:28, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Eye or Ship on top Does anyone know if the picture on the TV srceen is a eye a ship. It could be the ship that destory the wrecked ship on Zebes, Or the mother ship of it, or it could a picture of it at full power before it was destory. Why is this so hard to understand where its from.(SebastainE 22:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I can't understand you. Could you please try to make it easier to understand? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Do you know the screens on the highest area of the ship, it looks red and green I think, also it looks like a eye or the ship itself.I just want to know what it is or what someone else think it is.(SebastainE 00:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC)) Chozo's ship? Hey guys, I've been looking into the Wrecked ship areas present in both Zero Mission and Super Metroid, and after reading a bit of Metroid Manga, is it farfetched to assume that this damaged vessel was the ship used by the Chozo to land on Zebes? In Super Metroid, there is an abundance of Chozo Items and statues inside, as well as the tin can robots that make appearances in the Metroid Manga, used by the Chozo no less (I am aware that those robots are in the Pirate Ship as well, but who's to say the Pirates didn't steal them from the Chozo?). In Zero Mission, the small segments of the Wrecked Ship in Chozodia are found SO VERY close to the entrance to the Chozo ruins; in fact, it almost seems that the ruins was built over and/or around the Wrecked ship, leading me to think that they started construction of their temple as soon as they set foot outside of their ship, where it all possibly began (it is mentioned that the ship landed years before pirates showed up). It seems that the article itself never mentions the idea of the vessel possibly belonging to the Chozo who landed on Zebes (it only mentions the unknown astronauts, which could have actually been the chozo themselves!), and I think it should in. I think that if the theory which mentions the Etecoons and Dachoras being able to leave the planet through the use of the vessel, was able to fit in, this idea of mine could also be implemented in the article. Any objections/opinions? (Latinlingo 00:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC)). Translation I took the liberty of translating the German description in the strategy guide picture, and it actually says that all the creatures onboard the wrecked ship are "underlings" of Mother Brain. 1) Is this guide reliable, and 2) does anyone think that this is worthy of inclusion?--AdmiralSakai 23:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Well you could include it, but I wouldn't say a German guide is reliable. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) That's a bit of a shame, because the guide also says that "Many years ago, astronauts founded an ancient civilization on Zebes, but only their starship remains", which seems to indicate that this ship brought the Chozo there (I mean, how many ancient civilizations on Zebes were founded by aliens?). But if it's not a canonical source, I suspect it would not be a good idea to include. Ah well, guess we'll have to wait to wrap up this little mystery...--AdmiralSakai 23:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why this information can't be added in the Trivia section at the very least. I took the liberty some time ago to add the (obvious) theory that the ship might have once belonged to the Chozo. Also, it has been stated in several sources that the Mother Brain actually controls most, if not all, the wildlife on Zebes with her brainwaves thus explaining their somewhat aggressive nature towards Samus Aran. So its not surprising that the creatures inside the Wrecked Ship are underlings of M.B in the sense that they're probably being controlled by her. The Space Pirates onboard (Kihunters) are obviously working for her with their own free will....unless ALL Space Pirates on Zebes are being controlled? Anyways, i'll add the german guide's statements in the trivia section. (Latinlingo 04:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC)) Hey speaking of translations... "These astronauts were the first Chozo settlers to Zebes according to japanese text in Metroid: Other M" I don't know when this was added but it's the first I've heard of it. Does anyone know where I could find a translation of that? I don't know if it's from the manual or what. Supermelon928 06:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) It hasn't been put up on the site yet, but Captain Commando of the Metroid Database has said that Phantoon's concept art indicated that the Wrecked Ship is in fact of the Chozo, who used it to colonize Zebes. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 14:42, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Origins I know that this was a Chozo ship, but on the Zebetite page, it says things that resemble the Zebetites on are the Wrecked Ship. Maybe this was a Federation battle ship that had an Aurora Unit? I know it probably isn't but it makes perfect sense. Sylux X 22:01, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Zebetites are a Chozo creation... and seeing as it directly contradicts established canon, no, it does not make perfect sense. Dazuro 22:15, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I guess so. And the perfect thing was bit of an exagerration. Sylux X 22:16, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Metroids? I noticed in Super Metroid if you look closely at the background you can see what appear to be Metroids, Metroid like nuclei can be seen in two glass containers (like atomics where in but intact) surrounding a pick up. Pikmin theories (talk) 02:10, July 29, 2016 (UTC) If you're talking about the ones that glow green, then the Wrecked Ship and Atomic pages already mention them in the trivia section. The text below is from the former: The Atomics in this area seem to have originally been used as power sources, as they are initially encased within equipment/machinery. After power is restored, the glass containers that held Atomics are broken and short-circuiting. ''Several rooms feature the same structures that contained the creatures, however these specific ones are glowing along with their 'cargo', which closely resemble immobile, energized Atomics. '' But perhaps you were talking about something else?Latinlingo (talk) 07:19, July 29, 2016 (UTC) I was talking abot something else, go to the area with the kihunters and in the background there appear to be metroids as they're green and have red nuclei (sometimes they get all staticy for a sec) and in another room two tubes have Metroid like nuclei in them, one tube on each side of some kind of expansion, I forget if it was missles, super missles, or power bombs, but I believe it was a missle or super missle expansion.Pikmin theories (talk) 20:12, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I checked the items section, and it's super missile expansion 2 with the Metroid like nuclei in the tubes.Pikmin theories (talk) 20:18, July 29, 2016 (UTC)